Absorbent articles such as infant diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products, and the like are well known. Such articles have achieved a wide acceptance due to their ability to receive and absorb body exudates.
This invention pertains to a personal care article for containing body exudates. This invention utilizes an aperture mounted in the gluteal fold of a user to minimize contact of fecal material with the skin of a user. The aperture transfers fecal material to an exudate containment receptacle formed by an exudate panel mounted on the substrate.
In general, body exudates of urine and fecal material should be received and contained by the absorbent article. However, leakage problems are common, especially of fecal material. Furthermore, even if exudates do not leak, they can have an adverse impact on the skin of a user of an absorbent article because of contact between exudates and the buttocks and other areas of the body within the absorbent article.
Conventional absorbent articles include a bodyside liner, an absorbent core, and an outer cover, made as a laminate composite and wrapped around the body of a user as a unified structure. To the extent known, holes in the bodyside liner have not been completely satisfactory to remove fecal material. The materials of the absorbent article, in combination, act to pull the bodyside liner away from the body of the user, forming a gap between the anus of the user and the bodyside liner. This gap allows fecal material to spread both lengthwise of the absorbent article and transversely, between the bodyside liner and the body of the user. Such spreading displaces the fecal material from alignment with any such holes in the bodyside liner. Thus, even if fecal material receiving holes exist in the bodyside liner of known absorbent articles, the fecal material is not efficiently and effectively captured through such hole and removed from contact with the skin of the user. At times, this gap even allows fecal material to leak from the absorbent article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,663 discloses a urinary and bowel incontinency control undergarment having an elasticized double panel pouch that is suspended from a waistband. A rear elastic seam 36 assists in drawing the inner panel 16 of the pouch between the buttocks of the wearer. However, the elasticity of such structure precludes enhanced positioning of the aperture with respect to a specific body element of the user. An aperture 30 is surrounded by elastic material. No aperture supporting structure or other aperture positioning structure extends frontwardly from the aperture. A separate urinary pad, unrelated to the pouch formed in the rear of the absorbent article, is used to store urine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,262 discloses a bellows type storage member which expands outwardly to store excretions. There is no disclosure of placing the aperture for the storage member in the gluteal fold between the buttocks of a user.
In the present invention, a personal care article for receiving exudates isolates and minimizes contact of exudate material with the skin of the user through improved positioning of an aperture, in the bodyside liner, in the gluteal fold between the buttocks. This improved positioning prevents significant amounts of exudates from reaching or spreading on the buttocks, and from generally spreading between the bodyside liner and the skin of the user, and thus reaching other organs.
In one embodiment, the personal care article has a length and a width. The personal care article comprises a substrate, including an extensible bodyside liner, at least one aperture in the substrate positioned to receive fecal material, and aperture support structure effective to reduce extensibility of the substrate along the aperture support structure. The aperture support structure positions and seats the aperture in the gluteal fold between the buttocks of a user at or adjacent, and in alignment with, the anus, to receive fecal material.
In most embodiments, the personal care article includes an exudate panel secured to the substrate and defining an exudate containment receptacle between the exudate panel and the substrate. The exudate panel is positioned over the aperture such that the exudate containment receptacle receives exudates through the aperture. The exudate panel preferably has a second length substantially aligned with the first length of the personal care article. An indentation extends across the first length of the personal care article and inwardly toward the substrate at least about 30% of the thermoformed depth of the receptacle such that the effective second length of the exudate panel increases when the containment receptacle is bent or filled with exudates.
In some embodiments the exudate panel is secured over a second partial length of the substrate and defines an exudate containment receptacle between the exudate panel and the substrate. The aperture support structure can extend substantially the full amount of the second partial length of the substrate.
In some embodiments, undulations extend across the exudate panel such that the effective length of the exudate panel increases when the containment receptacle is bent or filled with exudates.
In another embodiment, the personal care article includes an exudate panel secured to the substrate and defining front and rear containment receptacles having depths between the exudate panel and the substrate. The exudate panel is positioned over at least one aperture such that the rear containment receptacle receives exudates through the aperture. The front and rear containment receptacles can be connected by at least one passageway to allow the transfer of exudates therebetween.
In some embodiments, the aperture support structure is extensible by about 5% from the length thereof at rest.
In most preferred embodiments, the bodyside liner comprises an elastomeric material extensible in both xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d directions. The bodyside liner has a stretch-to-stop extensibility from about 20% to about 200% of its length at rest in both directions. The bodyside liner generally is substantially impermeable to liquid.
In one embodiment, the aperture support structure comprises portions of the extensible bodyside liner treated with adhesives to thereby reduce extensibility.
In another embodiment, the aperture support structure comprises one or more separate pieces of material, the separate material being secured to the extensible bodyside liner.
In yet another embodiment, the aperture support structure comprises portions of the extensible bodyside liner treated with heat to thereby reduce extensibility.
In most preferred embodiments, the aperture support structure includes at least one support band. The support band extends between the aperture and preferably the front edge of the personal care article. The aperture support structure has a support band which positions and seats the aperture in the gluteal fold between the buttocks of a user at or adjacent, and in alignment with, the anus, to receive fecal material.
In preferred embodiments, a second support band of the aperture support structure extends between the aperture and preferably the front edge of the personal care article. The personal care article has a longitudinal axis extending between the front portion and the rear portion along the length of the personal care article. The longitudinal axis is centered across the width of the personal care article. The first and second support bands of the aperture support structure each form an angle of between about 10 degrees and about 40 degrees with respect to the longitudinal axis and corresponding angles with each other.
In preferred embodiments, the first and second support bands define a space therebetween, and include a liquid transfer structure in the space between the first and second support bands. The liquid transfer structure allows body exudate liquids to pass therethrough and into a containment receptacle.
In most preferred embodiments, a third support band of the aperture support structure extends between the aperture and preferably the rear edge of the personal care article.
In some embodiments, the aperture support structure effectively surrounds the aperture.
In some embodiments the aperture support structure extends the length of the personal care article.
In another embodiment, the personal care article has a substrate including an exudate panel. The substrate includes a bodyside liner. The bodyside liner includes an aperture. The exudate panel has a rear wall, and inwardly folded front edges defining a front wall. The front wall is secured to the substrate, thereby securing the exudate panel to the substrate and defining an exudate containment receptacle between the substrate and the exudate panel. The aperture opens into the exudate containment receptacle. At least part of the front wall of the exudate panel conforms to the substrate, and thus to the body of the user. The effective length of at least the rear wall increases in response to forces urging increase in length.
In some embodiments, the exudate panel has undulations extending across substantially the entire width, and disposed along substantially the entire length, of the exudate panel such that the rear wall of the panel is extensible. Peak-to-peak lengths of the undulations increase the effective length of at least the rear wall of the exudate panel in response to forces urging elongation of the rear wall.
The undulations can comprise creping formed in the exudate panel.
In some embodiments, the front wall of the exudate panel is open along a length thereof and, together with the rear wall, defines a rectangular shape to the exudate panel. The ends of the exudate panel can be crimped and secured to the substrate.
In some embodiments, the personal care article includes an outer cover secured to the substrate and over the exudate panel.
In most embodiments, the surface area defined within the aperture is at least about 2.4 square centimeters. The aperture defines an opening about 0.25 inch to about 0.38 inch wide and about 1.5 inches to about 2 inches long.
In another embodiment, the personal care article has a front portion and a rear portion, a substrate, including a bodyside liner, an aperture in the substrate positioned to receive fecal material and an aperture support structure positioning and seating the aperture in the gluteal fold between the buttocks of a user to receive fecal material. This embodiment includes a liquid transfer structure in the front portion of the personal care article which allows urine to pass therethrough. An exudate containment panel is secured to the substrate and defines in part an exudate containment receptacle. The exudate containment receptacle receives and contains fecal material passing through the aperture and urine passing through the liquid transfer structure.
In some embodiments, the liquid transfer structure comprises a portion of the bodyside liner treated with surfactant to enable urine to pass therethrough.
In some embodiments, the exudate containment receptacle includes superabsorbent material to receive and retain liquid. The exudate containment receptacle preferably has a capacity of between about 300 milliliters and about 500 milliliters. The exudate containment receptacle has a slippery inner surface such that exudates flow easily throughout the containment receptacle.
In most embodiments, the personal care article is free from containment flaps and leg cuffs.
In another family of embodiments, the personal care article has a length and a width, the personal care article comprises a substrate, including (i) an inner bodyside liner layer, (ii) an outer layer, and (iii) a comfort stretch layer between the inner bodyside liner and the outer layer; at least one aperture in the substrate; and aperture support structure secured to the substrate, the aperture support structure positioning and seating the at least one aperture in the gluteal fold between the buttocks of a user at or adjacent, and in alignment with, the anus, to receive fecal material from the anus, the comfort stretch layer assisting in the substrate maintaining effective contact with the body of the user.
In most embodiments, the substrate including the comfort stretch layer can be extensible in both xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d directions. The comfort stretch layer can have a maximum stretch-to-stop extensibility in both the xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d directions of at least 300% of the length at rest. A first side of the comfort stretch layer is in surface-to-surface relationship with the inner bodyside liner layer. A second opposing side of the comfort stretch layer is in surface-to-surface relationship with the outer layer. The comfort stretch layer can be secured to the inner bodyside liner layer and the outer layer such that full extended dimensions of at least one of the inner bodyside liner layer and the outer layer represent a stretched dimension of the comfort stretch layer. The portion of the personal care article which includes the comfort stretch layer therein thereby has greater extensibility from a rest condition than portions of the personal care article which do not include the comfort stretch layer therein. The comfort stretch layer can comprise a stress/strain relationship of 0.75 grams per 1.0% elongation per inch width. The comfort stretch layer can be symmetric about longitudinal axis.
In some embodiments, the comfort stretch layer can have a width about one-third as great as the width of the personal care article. In other embodiments, the comfort stretch layer can have a width approximating the width of the personal care article.
In some embodiments, the aperture support structure can be located between the inner bodyside liner layer and the outer layer.
In some embodiments, the aperture support structure comprises first and second support bands extending from the rear portion frontwardly along respective first and second spaced paths, the first and second support bands extending inwardly toward each other at the crotch portion of the personal care article, and effectively meeting one another at a cooperative location proximate the perineum of the body of a user, the support bands assisting in positioning and seating the at least one aperture in the gluteal fold between the buttocks of the user at or adjacent, and in alignment with, the anus, to receive fecal material from the anus.
The spaced paths of the first and second support bands preferably extend substantially along first and second opposing outside edges in the rear portion of the personal care article.
In some embodiments, the first and second support bands, after effectively meeting at a cooperative location, cross each other and extend therefrom in outwardly and frontwardly disposed curves, toward the front edge of the front portion of the personal care article. The first and second support bands can extend along respective second and first opposing outside edges in the front portion of the personal care article.
In some embodiments, a third support band effectively extends about the perimeter of the at least one aperture and extends substantially along the longitudinal axis to the rear edge of the personal care article. Thus the third support band assists in positioning and seating the at least one aperture in the gluteal fold between the buttocks of a user at or adjacent, and in alignment with, the anus, to receive fecal material from the anus.
In some embodiments, the support bands comprise a multiplicity of elastomeric elements, the elastomeric elements being stretched when secured to the substrate.
In most embodiments, the first and second support bands have less strain elongation per unit of stressing force than the comfort stretch layer.
In some embodiments, the, substrate includes a multiplicity of apertures therethrough in the front portion of the personal care article to allow body exudate liquid to pass therethrough.
In some embodiments, the bodyside liner layer, the outer layer, and the comfort stretch layer have a first elongation per unit of force applied thereto greater than a second elongation per unit of force applied to the aperture support structure.
In most embodiments, the comfort stretch layer comprises an elastomeric, hot melt adhesive. The comfort stretch layer can comprise an elastomeric, pressure-sensitive adhesive.
In another family of embodiments, the personal care article has a front portion and a front edge, a crotch portion, a rear portion and a rear edge, a length and a width, the personal care article comprising: a substrate, including an extensible bodyside liner layer, at least one aperture in the substrate; and aperture support structure secured to the substrate and comprising first and second bands meeting one another at a cooperative location along a central axis in the crotch portion, frontwardly of the aperture, the cooperative location being proximate the perineum of the body of a user, the aperture support structure assisting in positioning and seating the at least one aperture in the gluteal fold between the buttocks of the user at or adjacent and in alignment with, the anus, to receive fecal material from the anus.
In most embodiments, the extensible bodyside liner layer has a first elongation per unit of force applied thereto greater than a second elongation per unit of force applied to the aperture support structure.
In another family of embodiments, the personal care article has a front portion and a front edge, a crotch portion, a rear portion and a rear edge, a length and a width, a longitudinal axis extending through the front portion, crotch portion, and rear portion, the personal care article comprising a substrate, including a comfort stretch layer, the substrate being extensible at least along the longitudinal axis, the personal care article having a first length between the front edge and the rear edge when the personal care article is relaxed, the personal care article having a second length between the front edge and the rear edge when stretched an amount required for application to the body of a user, the second length being at least 30% greater than the first length. The second length can be at least 40%, 50%, 60%, 70%, 80% or 90% greater than the first length, depending on the design of the personal care article.
In most embodiments, the comfort stretch layer comprises a unitary sheet of material. The unitary sheet preferably has a thickness of about 0.001 inch to about 0.05 inch.